kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Parenthood
Kids World's Adventures of Parenthood is another upcoming new movie planned to be 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on any video website on YouTube. Plot Gil Buckman, a neurotic sales executive in the St Louis area, is trying to balance his family and his career. When he finds out that his eldest son, Kevin, has emotional problems and needs therapy, and that his two younger children, daughter Taylor and youngest son Justin, both have issues as well, he begins to blame himself and questions his abilities as a father. When his wife, Karen, becomes pregnant with their fourth child, he is unsure he can handle it. Gil is also frustrated and fearful that the financial burdens of another child and office politics at work are turning him into the detached workaholic he despised his own father, Frank, for being. Humbled by family and work issues, Gil opens up to Frank about his doubts as a parent. Frank tells him that he worries too much, and the two have a reconciliation of sorts with Frank telling Gil that worry for one's children never ends. When a hired cowboy character fails to show up at his son's birthday party, Gil dresses as a cowboy himself and assumes the role. His sister, Helen, is a divorced bank manager whose ex-husband wants nothing to do with their children, Garry and Julie. Garry, who has just entered puberty, is quiet, uninvolved, and likes to be alone in his room with a mysterious paper bag. At first Helen worries that the bag contains drugs or alcohol, but the bag actually contains pornography. Julie, is still in high school, in spite of her rather high SAT she is not interested in her education. She and her slacker boyfriend, Tod, get married, ultimately resulting in Julie becoming pregnant and Tod moving into Helen's house. When Helen asks Tod to talk with Garry, Tod is able to reassure Garry that his obsession with girls and sex is normal for a boy his age, something that is a relief to Garry. This also increases Helen's respect for Tod. Eventually she supports Tod and her daughter's relationship to the extent that when Julie wants to break up with him, Helen orders her to face her fears and to support him. Gil's other sister, Susan, is a middle school teacher married to an intelligent scientist, Nathan. They have a precocious daughter, Patty. Susan wants more children, but Nathan is more interested in their daughter's cognitive development. Susan lashes out by compromising her diaphragm as a plan to get pregnant against Nathan's wishes. She eventually gets so frustrated that she leaves him. Nathan eventually comes to one of her classes and serenades her to win her back, promising her he will try to change. Susan agrees to move back home. Larry, Gil's brother, is the black sheep of the family, but is Frank's favorite. Rather than settle into a career, he has drifted through life trying to cash in on get-rich-quick schemes. He has recently shown up, along with his son, Cool (The result of a brief affair with a Las Vegas Showgirl), asking to borrow money from his father. It soon becomes apparent that Larry needs the money to pay off his gambling debts, or else he must pay with his life. Frank is disillusioned, but still loves him and tries to help. Frank refuses to bail him out completely, but offers to teach him the family business so he can take over for Frank (who has to put off retirement) and use the income to pay off the debt. Larry instead suggests a plan which involves him going to Chile, and Frank agrees to look after Cool. The family is reunited at the hospital when Helen gives birth to a baby girl. Frank holds his grandson, Cool. Tod and Julie are together, raising their son. Susan is visibly pregnant. Gil and Karen are now the parents of four. Memorable Quotes Videos Trivia *DJ, Malcolm, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Mother Goose Club Gang, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, All That Gang, Bindi, Rosie, CeCe and her friends, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Ramona, Earl and his family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Billy Bevel, the rest of the characters Kids World's Adventures Team will guest star in this film. Gallery apparent01.jpg apparent02.jpg apparent03.jpg apparent04.jpg apparent05.jpg apparent06.jpg apparent07.jpg apparent08.jpg apparent09.jpg apparent10.jpg apparent11.jpg apparent12.jpg apparent13.jpg apparent14.jpg apparent15.jpg apparent16.jpg apparent17.jpg apparent18.jpg apparent19.jpg apparent20.jpg apparent21.jpg apparent22.jpg apparent23.jpg apparent24.jpg apparent25.jpg apparent26.jpg apparent27.jpg apparent28.jpg apparent29.jpg apparent30.jpg apparent31.jpg apparent32.jpg apparent33.jpg apparent34.jpg apparent35.jpg apparent36.jpg apparent37.jpg apparent38.jpg apparent39.jpg apparent40.jpg apparent41.jpg apparent42.jpg apparent43.jpg apparent44.jpg apparent45.jpg apparent47.jpg apparent48.jpg apparent49.jpg apparent50.jpg apparent51.jpg apparent52.jpg apparent53.jpg apparent54.jpg apparent55.jpg apparent56.jpg apparent57.jpg apparent58.jpg apparent59.jpg apparent60.jpg apparent61.jpg apparent62.jpg apparent63.jpg apparent64.jpg apparent65.jpg apparent66.jpg apparent67.jpg apparent68.jpg apparent69.jpg apparent70.jpg apparent71.jpg apparent72.jpg apparent73.jpg apparent74.jpg apparent75.jpg apparent76.jpg apparent77.jpg apparent78.jpg apparent79.jpg apparent80.jpg apparent81.jpg apparent82.jpg apparent83.jpg apparent84.jpg apparent85.jpg apparent86.jpg apparent87.jpg apparent88.jpg apparent89.jpg apparent90.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:DeviantART Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Package Films